rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KyramudKage/Breach and Clear - Chatroom Squad List
Breach and Clear: Chatroom Squads I (KyramudKage AKA The Great Darth Revan) am doing a playthrough of a game called Breach and Clear. I've modeled my squads off of members of RWBY chat, and plan on writing tales of their exploits, should I find the time. If you wish to be added to a four man squad, bring your full squad to my attention or join the free recruits pool to find one. Squad list K.S.K. Alpha Squad - Total Kills: 34 Nederlanderz - Dani Herben - Fireteam Leader - Kills: 8 Sgt D Grif - Sgt Grif - Intelligence - Kills: 7 DestinyZxs00 - J. Destiny - Weapons Seargant - Kills: 8 NakanoAzusa - Azusa Nakano - Direct Action - Kills: 11 JTF2 Bravo Squad - Total Kills: 34 Project Predacon - K. Preda - Fireteam Leader- Kills: 3 KyramudKage - K. Kage - Intelligence - Kills: 8 Detective Kain - D. Kain - Direct Action - Kills: 11 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille - Terra Kirisame - Medic - Kills: 12 S.A.S. Charlie Squad - Total Kills: 0 Exvnir - Ex Vnir - Fireteam Leader - Kills: 0 Badassmcawsome - Liam McAwsome - Breacher - Kills: 0 XenotheWise135 - W. Xeno - Medic - Kills: 0 The Wiki Meister - Shishizaru Crescent - Weapons Sergeant - Kills: 0 Recruit pool If you would like to join a squad, please fill out this template and talk to me on our Wiki's chat. If you already have a squad assembled, fill it out for each character, and state your preference out of the six orginizations listed below. (Note, Squad leaders must always be of the Fireteam Leader class.) '''Template: '''Username - Character name, first and last - Class PrimeXam - Xam Horatius - Intelligence Class list Fireteam Leader: Squad leader, good at boosting morale, can draw enemy fire Weapons Sergeant: Weapons experts, excel at dealing damage Breacher: Demolitions experts. Good with grenades, can learn to throw two at a time, later Direct Action: Intimidating, takes longer to target, good to lead the charge into new areas Medic: Good at healing, is targeted less frequently, can stabilize downed teammates Intelligence: Intelligent combat, can wedge doors, preventing enemy use, can learn to move almost entirely unnoticed Armory If you would like your character equipped with certain weapons, find me on chat and submit a 'requisition'. (New weapons will be added as they are unlocked. Check back often if you want specific guns.) *Block II *Breacher Shotgun *M4A1/SOPMOD *MK16 *MK18 Mod0 *MK18 Mod1 *Mk. 46 LMG *Tactical Pump Shotgun Orginizations Joint Task Force 2 United States Army Rangers United States Army Special Forces United States Navy SEALs Special Air Service Kommando Spezialkräfte Campaigns Squads can be sent on inidvidual missions, or on campagins. The following are in order form least dangerous to most. Campaigns are five missions long. *Campaign: Champion Squad *Afghanastan: Bravo Squad - Normal 20/20 *Turkey: Bravo Squad - Normal 17/20 *China: *Germany: *Mexico: *Russia: *Colombia: Wall of Heroes (KIA List) Category:Blog posts